New Products
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: George/Hermione after the war. Working together they find a way to move forward. M rating for mention of an abusive relationship and ptsd


_**AN: One shot idea that bit me while working on the next chapter (should be up in a day or two). TRIGGER WARNINGS for ptsd depression and an abusive relationship. **_

_**Read and review please!**_

_**Much love**_

_**Dray**_

Hermione sniffled and wiped her nose when she heard a knock on the door. "Please just leave me alone Ronald. You've done enough damage."

She stiffened when she heard the door open anyway.

"Mione it's George not Ron." Said a familiar voice as the door shut again.

A few seconds later Hermione felt her bed dip down as George sat down behind her. "Here I thought one of these might help." He said holding out a small wrapped candy.

"George I'm not in the mood for your pranks right now. Please just leave me alone." Hermione said quietly, tears still trailing down her face.

"Its not a prank. Its called a cheering chocolate, I invented them after- after the last battle. Its part of my new therapy line." He said setting the candy on her leg and reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Hermione tilted her head at him curiously. Ron had been keeping her from everyone in her life for the last year, when they became official he became controlling and abusive. The final straw had been when he slapped her across the face for writing a letter to Harry. She had grabbed her wand and apparate to the first safe place that had come to mind, the Burrow. Molly had lost her mind at the treatment she had received at the hands of her youngest son and set the magical law enforcement office after him, abuse was not tolerated in the wizarding world apparently. Now she was staying in Ginny's old room, sitting and staring out the window so she wouldn't have to face the family, even almost two months later it was hard for her to be around them.

"Yeah you missed a bit over the last year. I made the cheering chocolates to help myself after the battle and word leaked out so I started mass producing them like the rest of our candies. When the ministry found out they offered to fund research for a whole line of candies and products to help other war victims." George said smiling softly. "I've got a couple of things produced but I need a partner to really help me go forward and no one I've talked to has had the right level of brilliance and insanity so the project's on hold for now."

Hermione eyed him, thoughts and emotions dancing behind her eyes. Unconsciously she reached out and took his hand before she spoke again. "I'm sure you will find someone you can connect with soon. What about your girlfriend? I'm sure she's zany enough to help."

"Me and Angelina broke up, she couldn't handle the mellower George after the battle." He said squeezing her hand for comfort, obviously avoiding mentioning his twin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione said softly, returning the squeeze he gave her.

"Besides I've decided who I want to work with I just haven't been able to get a hold of them." George said with a slight smile.

"Oh really who would that be?" Hermione asked, shifting so she could lay her head in his lap. Silently she marveled at the level of comfort she felt with the older Weasley boy.

"Well she's been called the brightest witch of her age. She was instrumental in the defeat of the darkest wizard since Grindewald. And she's stunningly beautiful with her hair flying every which way." George said quietly, twirling a finger in the hair in question.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she looked up at him. "Did Molly put you up to this?"

"No. She tried to talk me out of it, said you would go back to work when you were ready to and that I shouldn't push you. I told her I thought this was what you needed and I would be a better person to judge what would be helpful for you seeing as I also had PTSD." George said, still absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"How do you know about PTSD?" Hermione asked, grabbing the hand that wasn't playing with her hair and holding onto it on her stomach.

"Part of the research the ministry funded. I went to a muggle mind healer and that's what they diagnosed me with." George said quietly, clenching her hand tighter as the pain worked its way to the surface.

"I'm proud of you for going George. Not many people have that kind of strength Hermione said quietly.

George shook himself out of his head. "It did help, it showed me that I'm not alone and can move forward. And I'd like to be able to do that for you." He said offering her the chocolate again.

Hermione smiled softly at him. "I'd like that. I think helping you research and develop new products would be fun." Hermione said taking the chocolate and unwrapping it. "But I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship again." She added, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I know Mione. And I'm willing to wait, I'm willing to just be what you need right now and let the future bring what it will bring." George said with a smile, his hand never leaving hers.

"Thank you George." Hermione said sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Any time Mione. Anything you need I'll do what I can to give it to you." George said hugging her back. "Now how would you feel about coming and living above the shop? There are two flat's up there and you could have one to yourself and it would get you out of this funk you're in here."

"I think I would like that. Let me go down and talk to Molly then can we go?" Hermione said, fear trembling through her voice.

A flash of anger flared through George as he realized how hard it was for Hermione to ask for something for herself. "Whatever you need. Go talk to mum and I'll get your stuff packed okay?"

Hermione nodded and gave him one more tight hug. "Thank you again George." She said before walking out of the room.


End file.
